Wethrin
Wethrin is an elf from the Telinor who journeyed to the continent of Farthrone to retrieve Solonar's Bow from the Shiro castle of Eol'din during the final days of the Orjeri Union. He was trapped in the castle by the arrival of the Black Cloud until he was freed by a group of adventurers during the events of A Shot in the Dark. Early Life Wethrin was born in the forests of the Telinor where he strove to live according to the tenants of his patron Solonar, becoming a great archer. He was also blessed with innate magical abilities and his study of magic lead to his discovery of an artefact that was sent to the world of Tolas by his god, a bow that granted its owner great power as well as the immortality that his race had lost. Search for the Bow Setting out to find the bow, Wethrin travelled through a portal in-bedded in a tree that lead to a twin tree on Farthrone, finding himself in the wilds of the north. He travelled the area searching for signs of the bow and after years of wandering he heard of a great wizard named Eol'din that collected such artefacts. Wethrin set off to find this wizard hoping he could at least aid him in his search. When he arrived Eol'din informed him that he did not have such an artefact, though he would be willing to help him search as well as teach him in the ways of structured magic. Wethrin agreed to this and spent a decade living and learning in the Shiro with the other students, though few sought his company due to his feral nature and alien religious practices. One night, Eol'din disappeared, having been taken by an unknown force that bypassed the Shiro's magical defences. Wethrin joined the search to find him by examining what Eol'din was studying last, only to find that it was in fact the very thing he sought, Solonar's Bow, which the school had discovered years ago after Wethrin had arrived. Enraged by this betrayal Wethrin stole the bow and set out to leave the Shiro in the night, but was stopped by the encroaching Black Cloud that covered the region. Trapped in the Shiro Wethrin found himself trapped in the castle with many students and what few teachers remained, they were unable to escape the disaster. He remained relatively free to move within the castle, when he inhaled the Black Cloud outside however he found himself in terrible pain, though the bow appeared to prevent the death that others came upon others when they breathed it in. As the castle descended into chaos Wethrin was forced to kill the mad calligraphy teacher who had bound his students to their desks magically as well as seal away a group of students that had tried to kill him and take the bow within the training rooms. Wethrin remained in Eol'din's office, never ageing and seldom growing tired, though he spent much of the centuries in meditation, mulling over the magicks of the bow until he was freed by a group of adventurers searching the Shiro. Category:Characters Category:Elf